


A Question of Trust

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, I hope canon makes them friends, I want these two to be friends, Short One Shot, Trust Issues, and so we have this, but for now this episode is all i have to go on, set in 3x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Brainy and Lena have their first one-on-one encounter, and it doesn't go well. Until, strangely, it does.





	A Question of Trust

“Why should I trust you?”

“Excuse me?”

Lena looked him in the eyes as she repeated herself. “Why should I trust you? As far as I know, you’re DEO, just like the rest of them, and now you’re about to send me- along with Supergirl and Agent Danvers- into an unknown situation where any of us could get hurt. Maybe you’re arranging for my death, so there’ll be no more Luthors to cause you problems anymore. Is that it?”

Brainy didn’t realize that he was being backed up against a table until his hands brushed against cold metal.

“No. That is exactly the opposite of what I want.” He said. “Without you… it is possible that the organization I belong to would not exist. And, if you were to ask me personally, I do not want you dead at all.”

Lena was surprised at that, unable to find the words to express herself completely. She stepped back, allowing Brainy to relax his posture.

“You are an inspiration to me, Lena. It may shock you, but I, too, come from a family of criminals and terrorists. For the longest time, I have viewed you as an example of how to make a difference in the world, even though everyone around you is calling for your blood.”

Lena blinked, then a smile settled on her face. “Thank you.” She said. “But… it seems that we’re at a disadvantage. You know all about my family, yet I know nothing about yours. Do you want to explain more?”

“I will once you get back alive.” Brainy said, and Lena nodded.

“Then I trust you to make sure I’m safe.”


End file.
